A Genuine One
by 17th warrior
Summary: Mud is my destiny. Mudshipping.


**Here Isaac's a bit OOC at first. And I assume random landscape in GS is a sure thing. Mudshipping.**

**Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Camelot owns Golden Sun and all its characters.**

* * *

_Jeez. What am I doing with such bunch of idiots? At least we got a cute girl with us on the long journey. Nevertheless she said practically nothing since she joined us. Man, is she mute or something? Still, I don't care as she stays __**this **__cute by my side._

Isaac kept this in mind at the beginning of the big journey. Those thoughts encouraged him all the way long allowing him to endure all the altercations with the creepy monsters and completely childish pranks of his male teammates.

The first male was a big red-haired doofus who always followed Isaac since their childhood in Vale: Garet, the mayor's son. The blond leader couldn't even remember how many events Garet ruined in his and the village's life. There were only two outstanding traits Garet possessed: he was extraordinarily sturdy and showed absolute loyalty to his childhood "friend". Isaac frequently used him as his personal slave.

The second one was the blond 14-year-old midget. He also treated Garet like his play pet and fooled around him when Mars Adept was near. He was truly a prodigy and mastered lots of Jupiter Psynergy since they teamed up with him. He annoyed Isaac nearly every day asking him to appreciate his new moves and skills.

"Isa-a-a-a-cy, Isaacy!!! Look what I can do!!" Ivan frequently shouted with a puppy-like expression on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, keep on workin'. You're amazing. " Isaac replied nonchalantly every time.

This was the common dialogue that pleased the both sides. Though the Venus Adept knew that Ivan's "magic tricks" like Mind Reading could be quite handy in future.

The last one in their team was a beautiful girl with long cerulean hair. She caught his eye as fast as they entered Imil. When Mia requested to join their small group to pursue Alex, Isaac refused until she was on her knees nearly crying and agreeing to cook for the boys. He found Mia very appealing as he watched her do anything be it fighting, healing or cooking. Eventually Isaac's heart somehow melted a bit during the journey. So Garet had to do less dirty work and Ivan was truly estimated as genius.

Yet Isaac was quite obtuse when it came to relationships. So when rare conversations with Mia occured he usually lost all his cockiness and sarcasm. With each time he tried to be nicer and friendly and won her affection unintentionally and Mia knew herself that she was falling for him bit by bit. Though Isaac clueless of his achievement.

* * *

"He-e-ey! I see something! Garet! Mia! Isa-a-a-a-cy!! Come he-e-e-e-e-re!!" Ivan yelled from a green hill waving his hand furiously.

"Where? I'm coming!" Garet barked running up the hill with his tongue hanging out of his mouth._ I'm the fastest! I can show Isaac that I'm better than that little puppy._

_Stupid idiot_, Isaac thought. _It doesn't take_ _me to be a genius to understand that it's a freaking trap. Pathetic. _The blond chuckled as always, but then some certain person hugged his hand from behind.

"Isaac? Why are you laughing? Do I look funny or what?" Mia queried shyly having rosy cheeks.

Isaac abruptly faced her. And-

_Holy Boreas! She's so adorable! Especially when she blushes._

"Well…Um..." he hesitated with what to answer. _That's not like me; I can't make out a proper comment._" It's nothi-"

"Aha! Big stupid oaf! Gotcha!" Ivan squealed tackling Garet from the hill right into the mud below.

_Oh, Wise One why did they have to join me?_ Isaac sighed as he looked back at Mia.

"It's nothing, Mia. You look wonderful today." he beamed at her. " I'm serious. Even despite those two retards."

"Oh, Isaac, please stop your flattery. Today is nothing more than ordinary day." She flushed even more." Anyways thank you."

He turned his head back to Ivan and Garet again. They were in their own world of rage and joy. Garet was in fury and ran after Ivan but couldn't catch him. Closing his eyes, Isaac remembered his own days in Vale when he was smaller. He used to play tag a lot. Everyone played it - Garet, Jenna and Felix. _It's a pity he's considered an enemy._ Opening his eyes he continued to observe the chase._ Well, maybe it's not that bad after all. They look like brothers enjoying themselves. Gosh, I'm sentimental again…_

"Hey, you two monkeys! Get your asses here! We got still a long way to go to that lake!" he urged."C'mon, Mia. I'm talking to you too!"

"Y-yeah…" Mia silently answered, surprised by his sudden change of mood._ Well, maybe he is always like this, I just didn't pay attention. _

* * *

It was still early, when the group finally made their camp near the lake Isaac mentioned. He hoped for everyone to have a good rest as the non-stop hiking already lasted nearly 3 days without any city or village in sight.

Although Ivan and Garet didn't show any signs of exhaustion. As soon as they settled down the two boys ran off somewhere again. Isaac really wanted to order Garet around but he understood that he lost his chance setting him free with Ivan.

_Where are they? Are they insane? Where do they get so much energy? Or I'm just a weakling? Hell no. I hope they will calm dow-_

Something sticky went right into his face. It was mud from the lake shore.

"You freaking idi-"he was stopped by mud again." I w-will kill, you little pests!" he screamed starting to take out his sword.

_They will die, I swe- What the heck? _Isaac quickly threw away his blade._ Ouch, it's hot! G-Garet! He will go first! Gee, I hate when they team up! _

He sprinted in the direction of the non-stop laughter in the bushes.

"You ar-r-r-r-e mine!" he roared. "Die-e-e-e—"he jumped forward.

To be only found in more mud. His friends lured him into a simple trap. Isaac just didn't know that there was some kind of a muddy swamp nearby, behind the bushes.

_Sheesh, I guess mud is my destiny for today… I was tricked by __**them**__. I will feel ashamed for the rest of my life._

He took a handful of sticky, brown, nasty and yet extremely good mud.

_Counterattack_,he thought.

* * *

After a savage battle, Garet and Ivan prevailed despite Mia's cheers for poor Isaac. At the end they were all covered in mud so a bath was vital. Isaac, Garet, Ivan and Mia were so carried away by their "mud war" so that they didn't notice that they lost sight of their camp.

The Adepts found a small waterfall nearby and were eager to cleanse themselves. Isaac on the other hand insisted on swimming in the lake. So they split up in two groups. Ivan and Garet stayed at the waterfall, jumping down to their immense pleasure. Mia and Isaac went to camp near the lake.

* * *

"Go on, Isaac. You don't look good in all that mud, honestly." Mia told him." I will stay on guard in case."

"O-ok." Isaac replied dubiously." But I..I.."

_Shit .Only Garet knows that I'm really afraid of water, but I bet he doesn't even remember it._

" Ah. Don't worry, I.. I won't look." Mia responded modestly, as she turned his back to him." I won't watch."

_I can't even swim in shallow places. Why did it have to happen? But I mustn't show Mia that I'm a coward and can't swim._

He slowly undressed to his underwear and started to enter the cold water of the lake. Slightly shivering he went on and on until he had nearly all his torso under the water.

_Man, the water's so cold. Brrrrr. I need to finish this quickly. Just a little more forward, _he moved further._ Just a little more forwa-_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Isaac cried from pain in his foot. He accidentally step on a sharp stone and lost his balance.

_No! I can't stand here! It's too deep!_

Mia responded swiftly to his scream.

"Isaac!"

"Mia!"

"I'm coming!" she started taking off her robe.

_No!No! He's too far to reach for me in such a short time. I never knew he couldn't swim. I can freeze the water but it will certainly hurt him… What can I do? We can't lose Isaac at any rate. He's the only one who can stop Saturos and Menardi. I…. I can't lose him._

"H-h-help!!" Isaac gulped, trying to be on the surface occasionally going under water.

_I won't last long… Mia won't do it in time…. Maybe it's ought to be this way. If I hadn't been rude with Ivan and Garet, I would have been here now… I promise if I survive, I will change…_

" Isaac! Hold on! I'll do something!" Mia cried. She was on the verge of tears.

" Mia-a-a-a-a! Get Garet and Ivan! "the blond head went under water and then went up again. " I know you wouldn't make it in time if you-"he disappeared again." If you save me by yourself. But you cou-. You could get them to help me. Hurry up!"

Mia sobbed and left abruptly without any words not to waste time.

_Please, Isaac. Hold on._

* * *

" Hey, Ivan!" Garet called his friend as they were walking back to the camp.

"Yeah?"

" We really did a good job making those two have some intimacy, didn't we?"

" We did." Ivan grinned like a maniac. _Just as planned_, he thought. " We're a pretty great team."

The camp was already in their sight to their relief.

_I'm so hungry that I'll even eat Ivan alive. _

" Let's always be team from now on, ok?" Garet demanded. _Or else I'll eat you, haha!_

" Sure." Ivan replied boldly.

_Huh? He agreed so quickly. Is he serious? Does he have something on his mind?_

"I think Isaac already tried to do something shameful to Mia." Ivan continued.

"Nope. He's quite a dunce with girls. I bet 150 gold he didn't do any suspicious moves and even won't do anything in a month." Garet parried.

" Bet accepted. Be sure to give me the money when we get back." the blond midget countered.

_I know Isaac better than you, Ivan. I will win the bet and 300 gold! Yay! And buy myself a great meal!_

" Whateve-" Garet said .

"Huh? Did you hear that? That sound?" Ivan looked around. Garet took his axe out and stood into a battle stance. Suddenly a blue-haired girl appeared in front of them.

"Mia? What's the matter? Where is Isaac?" Ivan asked.

"He… he… " Mia was out of breath. " He's drowning… Please hurry up! Or else he will die!!"

* * *

When they arrived at the lake- Isaac was nowhere to be seen.

"Mia, where was he?" Ivan asked.

"R-right there..." Mia pointed to the place she had seen Isaac last.

"Quick, Garet! Let's prove that we are a great team! Use your flame to reduce the amount of water by parching it. I will use my winds to move it so that Mia could get Isaac!" Ivan commanded.

"Hey! You are not a leader - Isaac is!" the red-haired Adept complained.

"Just shut up and do it!" Ivan squealed.

FLARE WALL!

TORNADO!

The water mass was silent for split second but then it started to evaporate and began to move. The tornadoes that Ivan made, sent flying the pieces of muddy sand and earth into the air, opening a small path enough for two people to pass. Mia immediately started running through it as Isaac was lying in the distance right ahead.

"Isaac! I'm coming!" Mia dashed to him.

"Mia! I won't hold the water long enough! You will have to do something!" Ivan growled, struggling to hold the water.

"I got him! Garet, help me move him when I'm near the shore!" Mia shouted at boys, when she ran back with carrying him.

Suddenly she heard a loud sound behind.

"Watch out! Ivan's tapped! Water's after you!" Garet bawled, running towards them. He was late, but luckily the wave washed Isaac and Mia right before him.

Of course the blond Adept was all covered it mud from the lake bottom. Mia wasn't crystal-clean likewise but it was tolerable. Still her robe was soaked.

_I guess Isaac won't be happy about this, _she concluded.

* * *

They finally moved Isaac onto the shore, but something was odd. He wasn't showing any signs of life. Isaac was pale white and blue.

"Oh, no he's not breathing at all!"Garet exclaimed.

It was certain that Isaac needed a CPR.

_Someone has to do it. I know I like Isaac but __**this**__… This too embarrassing for me to do, especially in front of the boys. Maybe Garet or Ivan will do that for me._ Mia looked at Garet.

"Hey, why are you looking at me?" Garet asked. "I will do anything for Isaac but I'm not a gay."

Mia pleadingly glanced at Ivan.

"I like Isaac as our leader," he said, "but hey, I don't swing _**that**_ way."

"B-but…" Mia whispered.

"No buts, Mia. You must do it or he dies." Ivan declared.

"Then... please look away…please…" Mia requested, bending over to Isaac.

_Isaac, please live. I want you to live. I like you, Isaac. I must make him live. _Mia slowly put her lips over Isaac's lips and breathed out the air into him.

* * *

"Uh…" Isaac gasped and started coughing out the water, exerting himself to sit up. He opened his eyes and glimpsed around. The only thing he saw though were the faces of his comrades filled with concern.

_What did just happen? Why is everyone looking at me like this? _ He looked down at his body to check if it was working. It was perfectly fine except a bruise on his right foot, but it was dirty._ Hell, why?! _He looked back at his friends and saw that Mia's clothes were covered with dirt and muck. _No, I was right about today. Today certainly is a mud day. It must be my fate._

" Thanks Mercury it -" Mia sneezed." I guess it must be from my "late swimming" today. Anyways today we saved you, Isaa-"

"Achoooooo-" the young leader repeated before losing consciousness.

* * *

Fortunately the Adepts found some sort of a village in a one day journey from the lake. It was quite painful for Ivan and Garet to bear with two sick companions who wheezed and coughed all day long. It was late evening when they arrived there.

Nevertheless the troubles for the new two-man-team didn't end. They had to look after the ill mates till they got better. Not to infect themselves the put the unhealthy into one room. Later Ivan and Garet went to buy some medicine on those 300 gold they both bet on and left Isaac and Mia alone.

The latter were too tired of their trip and were asleep until Isaac heard the boys leave the inn. Covered with many blankets and having his bright spiky hair up he looked comical rather than a fearsome warrior who was in need of saving the world. He stood up trying not to wake Mia up and proceeded to the window.

Due to the poor illumination it was easy to adjust to dark atmosphere. The soft light of the candles reflected the faint silhouettes of the interior on the ceiling and the walls as the curved shadows engulfed the whole room. Isaac was watching the sunset.

_It's really magnificent. I wonder if the Golden Sun in the tales was just as beautiful._

"The sunset is enchanting, isn't it? In Imil I used to watch it every single day." Isaac heard a melodious voice behind him. Mia was so gracious that Isaac couldn't hear a typical creak of the old wooden bed. She was now standing opposite him, leaning on the wall.

"Yeah…Mia… You are awake…" Isaac replied.

"I am but I feel a bit awkward after such slumber. And you?" Mia yawned, stretching out her hands.

"I do too..." he responded."Umm…Mia…There's one thing that bugged me all the way here… "

"What is that?" the Mercury Adept looked astonished.

"How did you save me from drowning?" Isaac posed a question."A simple ply wouldn't do and we ran out of the Water of Life when Garet was deadly wounded. So how did you manage to keep me in this side of the grave?"

"Ah, that… Well, we…No, I mean… I had to … uh…kiss you, put simply…" she looked away shyly, turning scarlet and started to walk in circles unable to find a proper place to settle down._ Though it's not a real kiss._

"Oh… Erm…I understand… Thank you…" Isaac stammered. _I wish it was a real kiss…_"You know, I promised myself to change if I survived..." Isaac was counting the small cracks under his bare feet.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I decided not to be so rude and arrogant. I really want to become a true leader whom I'm supposed to be, caring, responsible, strong, but right now I feel like an immature brat with no experience at all. Even though we made such a big quest and survived at the Mercury Lighthouse, I still think that it's all luck and coincidences. "

"Isaac… You're great...Don't say such things about yourself-"Mia attempted to stop the flow of his dreary thoughts.

"Mia, please listen." Isaac demanded."Due to my indifference and selfishness you could all die and now I understand that I don't want to lose you all. I won't be able to make it up to the end without you. Especially without you, Mia…"

Mia wanted to say something but refrained. Instead she progressed to Isaac and hugged him much to his surprise and pleasure.

"Isaac..." she whispered into his ear." We will make it. With you, we will. Certainly."

"Thank you…" he whispered back, being confused by her sudden movement.

" No, thank you … for being alive." she remembered her worries during the recent incident and then threw the sad thinking away. "I like you…"

"I like you, too… I love you and loved you ever since I saw you in Imil at that day." Isaac recollected his memories of snowy town and blue Lighthouse and hugged Mia back gently.

As they confessed to each other, their eyes were shining with joy and easiness from revealing the same feelings to each other. Unable to resist more their lips met in an ecstatic touch full of tenderness and softness. It was passionate and moderate at the same time. They were bathing in the golden rays of the setting sun which was giving them a flashing glow.

They only broke apart when the sun disappeared. But they will remember this kiss forever.

A genuine one. A golden one.

* * *

**I wrote about 25 % of chapter 2 and 50-60 % of chapter 3 of "FIP" storys and will give chapter 2 and 3 at the same time. If you are interested you can read it too.**

**I also plan to write Isaac x Karst fic but it will be in autumn I guess, well it depends. **

**Thanks for reading! Review if possible, I want to hone my writing skills and make them much better. **


End file.
